pretending
by lostinthemusicx11
Summary: And so they both lie to give each other peace of mind. They think that maybe if they keep saying it, they both really will be okay. -Spoby 2x23-


**A/N: Don't hate me for not posting another new chapter of "The Vow," but I'm having severe writer's block for that story for some strange reason. I really liked the Spoby scenes (and Ezria/Ezra/Aria/Byron/Ella ones, too!) on Monday night and I wanted to write something else about them since I've only done one other Spoby fic. Okay, that's it, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I wish because then Spoby would've never been broken up and Ezria would be accepted in Byron/Ella/everyone else besides the PLLs' eyes.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>pretending<em>**

**_-Spoby-_**

* * *

><p>When Toby comes back to Rosewood, his arm is all healed, but his heart is still <strong>b-r-o-k-e-n <strong>_**broken **_and just one look at Spencer reminds him of this.

She's the same girl she was before he left, but at the same time, she's someone different, too. She's gone from being the love of his life to simply another person in the crowd, one he now knows he shouldn't have trusted. Especially not with his _**heartheartheart**_, the most fragile part of any human being. _The…_

Toby sighs angrily. He doesn't feel like having this particular conversation with _**her**_ (it's easier than saying her full name) right now. Doesn't feel like pretending everything's okay and they can go back to being "chummy." There's no room for that anymore, no room for her in his life anymore.

And he doesn't mind because later he sees Doctor Who _**hasn't left yet, **_but somehow nevertheless finds the guts to speak to him. _How. Low._

Running into him is just as bad as running into Hanna whose sudden sense of entitlement has got her bossing him around and reminding him of the utter **m-i-s-e-r-y **_**misery **_Jenna put him through. She's asks him if he's forgotten and somehow he's smart enough to realize she's talking about a lot more than his slightly _(or not so slightly)_ creepy seductress of a stepsister. That's why he snaps at her, telling her to shut up.

She may be Spen—er—**_her _**best friend, but she doesn't know him nor does she know anything. She's only heard her friend's side of the story and everyone knows that one side of a story is not the whole truth.

It never is.

And so Hanna walks away, frustrated and defeated and put in her place. Toby stares after her a moment, then glances out the window. The sun is bright and shining and all seems peaceful, but that's just the thing about Rosewood, the entire town is full of illusions. **B-I-G **_**big **__**illusions.**_

_She (Spencer Hastings) is one of them._

**-::-**

The call from the hospital comes in and Toby is panicking. Sure, he's still not crazy about his stepsister but contrary to popular belief he'd never hurt her, more or less make their parents think he's irresponsible. So Toby reluctantly climbs inside his truck (the one _**she **_gave him as a present) and drives until the road will let him go no further.

He walks through the routine: checking in, going to find Jenna, and speaking to her doctor before trying to reach his stepmother via her cellphone. He has little luck in contacting their family and with Jenna a little frazzled, he finds it unwise to leave her all alone. They chat a bit and periodically he asks her if she's okay; to which she responds yes every now and then. But Toby knows that she is lying; he's gotten plenty of practice with _**her**__ (Spencer)._

Jenna finally admits her unease and voices the question that's been nagging her in the back of her mind ever since she's woken up, _who dragged her out? Just who?_

_Hanna Marin. _He responds emotionlessly, now that the shock has worn itself off. He sees Jenna's mouth suddenly gape open and watches her lips move together in request, _can you go get her?_

_Sure._

He rises from his seat and paces the halls with his hands in his pockets. He didn't tell Jenna the firemen are saying that _**she**__ (Spencer)_ helped Hanna carry her out. He almost can't believe it…_again_…

Toby continues walking toward the waiting area, stopping when he passes by **_her._** He figures the rumors must be true when he sees her bandaged hand and rather than ignore her when their eyes meet, he glances her up and down and asks if she's all right.

The irony of the question is utterly tremendous as he surmises Doctor Who must've treated her and his eyes bore holes straight into hers. He sees her fidget uncomfortably as if she doesn't know what she should say, but in the end, she manages a small, _I think so_.

He's about to nod in understanding, though she walks away before he gets the chance, presumably to meet up with Hanna and the other girls who must be worried sick about her. And all he can think as he watches her go is the way her gaze lingered on his.

The situation is far from perfect and they both know it, no matter how much either of them tries to re-wire their brains and make it seem differently. She has to work hard in order for her life to be _**perfectperfectperfect**_ and he has to work hard to fool himself in order to prove that he can live without _**her**_.

And so they both lie to give each other peace of mind. They think that maybe if they keep saying it, _**they both really will be okay.**_


End file.
